


the death that changed everything

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Basically twilight, Charlie and Bella centric, Multi, but if bella had made charlie go with them instead of hurting him, charlie is turned into a vampire, newborn vampire! charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: when bella says she can't hurt charlie, she means it. she can't and she won't. he is coming with her, and the cullens are just going to have to deal with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> many, many thanks go to jazzs-side-hoe on tumblr who not only encouraged the concept, but also gave me the title AND offered to be a beta reader!!

“Fifteen minutes,” Edward had told her. “You have fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep.”

Bella was beyond glad that he couldn’t read her mind, couldn’t tell that what she was planning didn’t line up to what she had told him at all. 

“Go away, Edward!” She screamed, slamming the door. Charlie was on his feet within moments, the worry written all over his face so easily visible even as she raced up the stairs, him right on her heels. 

“Bella, what’s wrong?” He asked, a protective edge creeping into his tone. 

How far did Edward’s hearing extend? Bella didn’t know. She only hoped she could get this half-story out before he stopped her.

As much as she loved him, she refused to break her father’s heart. And she refused to leave Charlie behind, again. Not to mention if the tracker was as proficient as Edward thought he was, Bella wasn’t sure that most of the Cullen clan would be enough to protect her father. 

“Dad, listen.” She whispered. “It’s not going to make sense to you, but… I’m in danger.”

Sure enough Charlie blinked at her, worry and then anger passing over his face. 

“Did that boy threaten you? Because if he did I can-”

“No, Dad, he didn’t threaten me.” She called out, rummaging behind the bed frame. “But you and me- we need to leave. The sooner the better.”

Edward was pushing open the window now and Bella glanced up at him, at the incredulity on his face. 

“I won’t hurt him.” She hissed at Edward. “I  _ need  _ him safe. With me.”

Edward didn’t understand it. She could see it on his face, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. “So, what’s the story?” He whispered, and then Charlie entered. 

“Bells, please  _ explain.  _ Do I need to call R-” He caught sight of Edward, speechless for a moment, and Edward took the chance to explain. 

“Mister Swan,” He said, his voice smooth. “I’m so sorry, but while we were on our date some old… family connections turned up. They don’t like us because my father stopped them from some…  _ unsavory  _ practices, and they want to hurt the family in any way they can, and that includes Bella, seeing how… close her and I have become recently. Carlisle thinks it would be prudent if we got you two out of town for a while. We can brief you more on the way.”

Charlie looked torn, obvious questions on his face, but Bella just started throwing clothes in a backpack. Edward moved to the dresser, tossing things at her quickly.

“I don’t have time to explain everything right now, Mr. Swan.” He said, trying to keep his voice calm. “But please trust me- trust my family- on this until we can explain to you. “

“Dad,” Bella said quietly, zipping up her backpack. “ _ Please.”  _

Those two small words, her plea to him, seemed to push her father over the edge.

“What should I pack for?”

Bella let out a relieved sigh that verged on a sob. Edward moved to her side, looking up at Charlie. 

“Sunny.” He said.

Five minutes later, they were out the door, loading into Bella’s truck. She sat in the middle of the cab, sandwiched between Edward and Charlie. Now that her father was safe, was with her, the anxiety about James was beginning to build. 

A vampire was after her. A special tracker who wanted to kill her just because the Cullens had wanted to protect her.

_ Like some kid trying to steal someone’s lollipop.  _ She thought deliriously. 

She tried to focus on the situation at hand, she really did, but the panic made everything fade to a dull background. The most she could glean from the conversation was that Edward was working on filling Charlie in, and Charlie was- understandably- incredulous. 

“If this is some  _ prank  _ you decided to pull, “ Charlie growled, “It isn’t funny.”

“It’s not a prank.” Edward said desperately. “The tracker is  _ coming,  _ ** _please, _ ** take me seriously-”

“You’re trying to make me believe you over  _ vampires.  _ That you were up in the hills and a- a gang of them sniffed you out and decided they wanted her?”

“Just one.” Edward said. “His name is James, and-”

Bella caught sight of a shadowy figure, moving just a couple feet to the side of the truck, and screamed. It lasted just a moment before Edward’s hand covered her mouth. 

“It’s Emmett, it’s okay.” He said urgently before returning to driving. 

Emmett slid just close enough to the car to be seen, so that Bella would relax, and Charlie gasped. 

“How is he moving so f-”

“I told you, Mr. Swan.” Edward said impatiently. “We’re a lot stranger than we seem. I promise, I will have Carlisle explain everything to you after we stop the tracker. But  _ we are wasting time.”  _

Charlie frowned, and his mouth opened and closed once or twice before he decided to stop arguing, his mind going on a different track instead. 

“If this... tracker is as powerful as you say,” he said slowly, “how are you going to be able to take him out?”

Edward smiled, and not the soft smile that warmed Bella’s heart- it was a cold, sharp grin that sent a shiver up her spine. 

It was the smile of the killer he claimed to be, and for just a moment Bella could imagine what that would be like. 

“Jasper and Alice will drive you and Bella to Phoenix. You’ll be staying in a motel there. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I will corner and kill him. And his mate, if we need to. “

“You’re seventeen.” Charlie said, incredulously. “How are you going to-” His question faltered, and then it changed. “Just how strong are you?” he asked. 

That cold, calculating smile only sharpened. 

“Stronger than I look.” He said simply. 

It seemed Charlie’s questions had run out- for now, at least. Bella was sure that they would return. 

The road slipped by underneath them, Emmett a silent guard beside the truck, and Bella wondered if this might be her last night on Earth. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long!!! I've had a crazy couple months- got into college, got out of my toxic home, and have been in classes for a month!
> 
> a huge thanks goes to my beta reader jazzs-side-hoe on tumblr!

They drove right up to the house. The lights inside were bright and inviting, but it did little to quell Bella’s anxiety. 

Before the truck even finished stopping, Edward hopped out, and picked her up bridal carry style. Emmett threw the passenger door open and yanked Charlie out before he could process, earning an indignant squawk from her father. Emmett simply grinned and ran into the house, setting Charlie down in the living room. 

Edward set Bella down carefully, Alice immediately darting to her side, and it was only then that Bella saw that Laurent was there. Emmett saw at the same time, a low growl escaping his throat.

Carlisle raised up his hand quickly, a gesture meant to tell his children to calm down.

“He’s here to give us some information on James.” Edward whispered to Bella and Charlie. Bella nodded, but Charlie didn’t respond; after a moment, Bella realized he was staring at Laurent. 

“His eyes are red.” Charlie mumbled after a second. “Are those some kinda… contacts or something?”

“No, Dad.” Bella whispers back gently, and Carlisle seems to take pity on Charlie. 

“Laurent here has a… different diet, compared to the rest of us.”

Charlie turns pale, all of a sudden, almost as pale as Bella is. He turns to her, and Bella tries not to be shocked when she realizes he’s shaking slightly. She can’t fault him; its not every day that you end up discovering that the well-respected family in your small town is entirely made of vampires. 

“Dad,” she says quietly, laying a hand on his arm. “It’s alright. Remember everything Edward told you on the way here?”

Rosalie stiffens at the sentence, her eyes momentarily flashing. Bella ignores this; she can try and figure out whatever grudge that Rosalie has against her  _ after  _ she figures out if she’s going to die or not. 

Charlie is moving through the panic quickly. Bella can see his eyes darting back and forth, piecing together all the information that he had been given, turning it into a puzzle that made some kind of sense to him. 

“Vampires.” He said finally. “My daughter’s dating a vampire, who has a vampire family.”

Edward was silent for a moment, squinting at Charlie; Bella recognized that look on his face. It was the sort of look she’d only just started to get used to- the ones that meant he was trying to read her and simply couldn’t. 

“...We don’t bite humans.” He said after a moment, and Bella snorted. She understood that he was trying to be comforting, that it was probably hard because he didn’t know Charlie as he had gotten to know Bella, but that didn’t stop the words from coming out sounding ridiculously awkward. 

“Right.” Charlie said after a moment. “Deer. Vegetarians, you said.”

  
After a moment he waved vaguely at Carlisle, who took it as a sign to return to the original conversation. 

“Laurent, please. Tell us what you know about James.”

Laurent, who had been looking on the scene in a detached, sort of curious way, returned his gaze to Carlisle. 

“James is gifted.” He said bluntly, his accent doing nothing to soften the blow. “He’s the most skilled tracker I’ve ever seen, and I’ve been alive for three hundred years. His mate, Victoria, is very fast and very lethal. You need to watch out for both of them. I’m not going to help them, but I’m not going to help you either. I’m sick of their games. I think I’ll go to that coven in Denali you mentioned. Try things your way for a while.”

“Good luck,” Carlisle answered, and Laurent was gone moments later. Carlisle turned to Alice who answered his question before he could ask it, her eyes darting back and forth quickly, looking through possibilities only she could see. 

“He’s making a plan with Victoria.” She said softly. “They’re going to go to Bella’s house first, and then try and follow her scent.”

Charlie, at Bella’s side, looked up, a hint of confusion in his eyes. He opened his mouth to ask, but once again, Alice spoke first.

“I can see the future, Mister Swan.” She said. “And believe me, the sooner we get you and Bella out of Forks, the better chance we have of both of you surviving.”

Charlie nodded and Bella could practically  _ see  _ him transform- from the confused, bewildered father he could be to the sharp witted police chief. 

“What’s the plan?” He asked simply. 

There was a beat of silence. 

“We’re going to need to kill James.” Carlisle said finally. “It won’t be easy, but there’s five of us that are going to be here and only two of them. Hopefully we can get to him before he even figures out that you four are gone.” 

“Bells, me, Edward, and…?” Charlie asked, wrapping his arm around Bella. For the first time that night she was able to calm down a little. Logically, she knew that he was no match for a vampire, strong as he was. But she couldn’t find it in herself to care about logic. The only thing she cared about was that her Dad was on her side. That she didn’t need to go it alone. 

Alice swayed slightly, turning to face Charlie again.

“Not Edward. That would be the quickest way to tip James off, if Edward went. My mate, Jasper, and I will be coming with you.”

“...Are you strong enough?” Charlie asked. Alice grinned sharply, her face transforming from kind and sweet to feral within a moment.

“Plenty.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midnight sun announcement really temporarily kicked my writers block huh

Charlie was… at a loss, to say the very least. 

If you had asked him how he thought his night was going to go, he would have said the same as it always went. He’d watch the game, he’d ask Bella about her baseball date when she got home, and then he’d go to bed. Easy. Simple. 

Instead, he’s standing in the Cullens living room while Mrs. Cullen and Bella switch clothes. He’s wearing some of the big one- Emmett’s- clothes. The older one of Carlisle’s girls- Rosie, he thinks her name is?- is staring at him as if he’s nothing more than a bug she’d like to walk away from and never consider again. He gets it, he understands she just wants to protect her family. After all, it’s exactly what he wants. 

Which is why he’s standing in a room full of vampires now, instead of at home in bed, or at home watching reruns of the game with Bella. He clears his throat a little awkwardly, looking over at Carlisle. 

“So…” He began. “Animal attacks.”

Carlisle winced, offering him a sheepish smile. It took a second, but Charlie managed to return it. 

“James, Victoria and Laurent.” He said, by way of explanation. “There’s only one coven that follows our diet, and they’re up in Alaska. Everyone else sticks to humans.”

“When you say everyone-” Charlie begins again, “how many do you mean?”

“I’m not sure.” Carlisle admits. “There’s a coven in Ireland, a rather large one in Italy, a smaller one in Egypt, and several nomads that I know. All of them friends, though. They’re always willing to avoid hunting nearby when they visit.”

Charlie opens his mouth, and then closes it again. He’s not exactly sure what to say in response to that. 

“Well, I’m glad.” He says finally. “Awful lot of good folks in town. Also, I’m pretty sure we couldn’t handle a crime spike like that.”

Bella’s coming back down the stairs by then, and she claps her hands once. 

“Not that I’m not sorry for interrupting this painfully awkward moment, because I am,” She says (totally not apologetic), “but what’s the plan from here?”

“Emmett and Mom are going to plant a false trail for you and Mr. Swan,” Edward says calmly. Charlie doesn’t know if he’s heard any of these Cullen kids ever refer to Mrs. Cullen as their mother, which makes sense now that he knows what’s going on. But Edward saying that now makes Charlie think that Edward must need more reassurance than he’s letting on. “Then they’re going to double back, and we’re going to kill the tracker and his mate. We’ve only got one chance at this- he was coming up on the house as we were driving off.” 

“How do you kill a vampire?” Charlie asks, feeling semi-hysterical at the fact that he’s asking the question, but it’s also something he might need to know. “Stake through the heart?”

Jasper- who he’s never seen with anything more than a blank expression, as if he were majorly zoning out- snorts. And then he starts laughing. Alice looks at him as he doubles over, her expression exasperatedly fond. It’s weird to see on a teenager’s face- she looks like a long-married woman, watching her husband do the same thing he’s done over and over again.

Though, with what he knows now, Charlie assumes thats probably what she  _ is.  _

_ “ _ Jazz,” She says patiently, “You’re adorable. But we gotta get moving.” The boy, still a bit doubled over, nods before he snorts again.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing. I don’t know why that gets me so badly.” Jasper says as he manages to compose himself. “No, that’s an old lie the Volturi put out when we had to all start hiding. To kill one of us, you’d have to rip ‘em apart and burn the pieces. A human wouldn’t be able to do that.”

Though his voice is still lighthearted, his eyes are warm and sympathetic. Charlie feels oddly  _ seen _ , almost vulnerable, and he nods gruffly before he lets that get to be too much. He feels like he’s running on sheer suspension of disbelief and worry for Bella. 

Speaking of Bella, they’re all being herded towards the garage now. And they must have spent their lives so far doing  _ something good,  _ because there’s more cars in there than just the two or three that Charlie’s used to seeing. 

“Take that one,” Carlisle says, pointing. “You guys are going to need the tinted windows down in Arizona.”

Another question comes to Charlie’s mind, and he’s opening his mouth before he knows it. 

“So the sunlight thing is real?”

“We don’t burst into flames,” Carlisle begins, but Bella runs over the top of him. 

“They sparkle,” She says. Charlie looks at her to see if she’s joking, but her face is a hundred percent serious. “Edward showed me last week. It looks like a human-shaped disco ball. Maybe you’ll see it sometime.”

Emmett roars with laughter before they have to get serious again. They’re getting loaded into the car and ready to go, and Charlie can’t help but hear Bella and Edward talking. 

“I love you.” She tells him, and Charlie does a double take. She  _ loves  _ him? Isn’t this her first date with him? 

He supposes that possible death might be throwing things into perspective for Bella. If not, he’s going to have to have a serious talk with her about not rushing into things. 

Edward doesn’t respond, but he does lean down and give her a quick kiss. And then Bella is in the car. Jasper pulls out of the garage, and within a moment they’re on the road. 

Charlie is doing the one thing that he never thought he would do.

He’s leaving Forks.

He reaches over and he takes Bella’s hand, and Bella all but collapses into his side, resting her head on his shoulder as she cries quietly. Alice opens her mouth as if to say something, and then closes it again. Charlie drops a kiss on Bella’s head, softly but awkwardly. 

“I’ve got you, Bells.” He whispers. 


End file.
